


StoryVloggers

by JP1939



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JP1939/pseuds/JP1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Markiplier mentions the youtube channel StoryVloggers everything begins to change. The writer and director of the videos, Eryn, finally has conformation that people actually enjoy the things she writes. Not just from the fans, but from Markiplier himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StoryVloggers

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has a lot of background, and little Markiplier. Sorry, but it will get better, I promise.

“And that’s a wrap everybody! Thanks for helping make this video, you are the best cast I’ve worked with.” There were high fives all around, and a collective cheer. Everyone began packing their things, all four of them. One girl began walking towards her.

“Um, Eryn, we’re the only cast you’ve ever worked with. We helped you start your YouTube channel in your living room.” Eryn just smiled at her. Two years prior when Eryn decided to make use of the short stories she had written through the years she enlisted the help of her four friends. With a cheap camera they made their first one, and they never stopped. The videos weren’t widely popular by any means, but there was a fan base and that was more than they ever could have hoped for.

“I know, Lindy, but I figured you guys would like to hear it once in a while. I do care about your feelings some times.” Lindy rolled her eyes, and began walking away, throwing a comment over her shoulder. “I’m glad you aren’t too attached to us, that could have gotten awkward.” 

Eryn followed behind, joining the group by the car. In the two minutes since the wrap up the high fives were a distant memory. Lindy sat by the back tire of the car and rested her head on Cory’s shoulder who was bickering with her brother Andrew. Andrew was laying on the ground, with his arm shielding his eyes from the sun, listening to Cory. The final member of the group, Sawyer, was leaned back in the car seat tapping her feet on the rocks. Three full days of filming had taken a toll on everybody.

“What are you guys going on about?” Lindy asked Cory, as she rubbed her temples.

“Andy thinks that Markiplier is a shitty YouTube gamer to watch, and I’m trying to tell him he’s wrong.” 

Andrew sat up, “That isn’t what I said. I only said that he’s overdoing the Five Nights at Freddy’s thing. He is has played every mock of that game, and it’s getting real old.” 

“It would if that was the only videos that he posted, but he plays a lot of other games too. So, you can go suck a dick.”

“Guys, seriously, shut up. You’re being annoying, who cares about some person on the internet,” said Lindy. She sighed heavily, and stood up to brush the seat of her pants off. While she was distracted, Andrew threw a rock and hit her knee.

“Lindy, you are some person on the internet. What do you think we spent the last three days doing?” Eryn asked with a bemused look on her face.

“You mean you’ve been putting these videos on the internet? How dare you.” Lindy gave a look of mock horror.

“Guys, I don’t mean to be a bother, but I’ve have to be to work in a couple hours. I kind of need time to get ready before I have to leave.”

“Good God, Sawyer, we’ve been friends for six years and you still ‘Don’t mean to be a bother’” Lindy placed her hands on her hips, “You just need to tell us to get our asses in gear. We will listen.”

“By we, do you mean everyone but yourself?”

“No, Andrew, by we, I mean all of us, asshole.”

“Okay, don’t start arguing, Sawyer really needs to get home. So I say we drop the guys off at their place, because it’s on the way. Then the three of us can head to our place. We can go through the film, and do a little editing tonight.”  
With that Eryn was up, and getting everyone on the move. Five minutes later everything was packed, including the seats. No one ever volunteered to be the second driver, so the five of them always traveled in one car. They had been doing it since they were able to drive, and too broke to pay for a ton of gas. Now as a group of twenty somethings, which were still too broke to buy gas, they still made it work.

Eryn and Sawyer had been friends since kindergarten when a boy knocked Eryn’s snacks in the floor, and Sawyer offered to share with her. They were inseparable for years, and never really made friends with anyone else. In high school Andrew and Lindy moved to town. In a small town, the new kids are a big deal.

Everyone thought they were twins, because they were in the same grade. The truth was Andrew was held back in the first grade because he struggled with learning to read. Andrew and Cory immediately became friends. Lindy, on the other hand, struggled. Her abrasive personality turned several girls away. Sawyer came to the rescue, and took on the responsibility of friending the new girl, and that meant it was Eryn’s responsibility too. Over the years the five of them grew close, and are so close they moved to L.A. together. Moving to a new state was tough, but moving to L.A. was ridiculous. After six months they finally felt settled into their new surroundings.

“Hey, the twitter account is going crazy with notifications right now,” Cory informed them.

“Well, care to tell us why, Cory, or are you just going to make us look it up for ourselves.” Lindy tried to lean across Sawyer in the middle to see Cory’s phone, which started a game of keep away. The only thing Sawyer could do was cover her face and hope for the best.

“Guys, stop fighting while I’m driving. I don’t want to have to pull this car over.”

“Uh oh, we upset mommy Eryn.” Lindy whined while using her best child impression.

“Lindy, just shut up. I’ll tell you guys, just give me a minute to check if it’s for real.” Cory began scrolling on his phone. A few minutes later he looked up, “Holy shit.”

“What?” Now even Sawyer was trying to peek at his phone.

“Markiplier just released another drunk five nights at fuckboy’s video.”

“Is that it? That seriously has nothing to do with us.”

“Lindy, give me time to finish what I was saying. Anyway, he posted the video, and during the middle of it he mentions us. He says, and I quote, ‘I’ve been watching videos recently by StoryVloggers. They’re really interesting, because they start out with a vlog style story time, and then transition into the sketch. They’re real funny, and I recommend you guys go watch them for yourselves.’ I can’t believe he actually mentioned us.”

“Keep your fanboy in check Cory. How many subscribers does he even have?”

“Almost 8 million, but there’s more. He also said that he would love to work with us sometime.”

“Back up, he has almost 8 million followers and wants to work with us. How the hell do we contact him, because I’m think it’s a damn good idea.” After her shock wore off, Lindy started bouncing in her seat. “Tweet him, hurry while it’s still new. That way the fans can back us up.”

Eryn pulled over at the nearest gas station, so they could all decide on what to tweet. Sawyer forgot all about work for a few moments while the excitement washed over them. This was the first time a notable youtuber noticed them, and they weren’t going to let it go to waste. Eryn sat there watching her friends and their excitement, and couldn’t help but feel that everything was about to change, and she couldn’t wait.


End file.
